


Stun

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: This illustration is inspired from the opening scene in Sarablade's magnificent storyThe Toil of the Just.If you like your Snape dark, you'll like this fic! :)





	Stun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarablade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarablade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Toil of the Just](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413833) by [Sarablade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarablade/pseuds/Sarablade). 




End file.
